Le virtuose du crime
by le docteur watson
Summary: Kogoro a un nouveau client. Le patron de son bureau de musiciens a reçu une lettre de menaces d'un certain " virtuose du crime ". Kogoro, accompagné de Conan et de Ran, va s'y rendre mais, évidemment...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle affaire

Le virtuose du crime

1er chapitre : Une nouvelle affaire

-Ran,on a un client !dit une jeune garçon qui regardait la rue par la fenêtre.

-Qui ?demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant. Je ne vois personne ?

-Si,là, tu vois ? L'homme de l'autre côté de la route,qui s'est arrêté.

-Ah ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il vient ici ?

-Eh bien,je l'ai vu arriver. Alors qu'il marchait,il s'est arrêté en voyant le bureau et a eu l'air de réfléchir. Alors je pense que...Ah,oui,j'avais raison. Regarde !

En effet,l'homme avait traversé la route par le passage piéton et se dirigeait vers le bureau.

-Papa !appela Ran. Je crois qu'on a un client !

En entendant ces mots, Kogoro Mouri,qui était vautré sur son bureau, une canette de bière à la main, se leva brusquement, prit sa veste, courut dans le placard à balais...Et en ressortit avec la tenue impeccable alors que la sonnette retentissait. Étouffant un rire nerveux, Ran alla ouvrir.

-Suis-je bien au bureau du détective Mouri ?demanda l'homme.

-Oui,monsieur. Entrez !

L'homme entra et s'assit sur le canapé. Kogoro s'assit à son tour et lui demanda :

-Bien,monsieur. Quel est votre nom et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise. Il était de taille moyenne, brun et avait une silhouette assez cambrée.

-Je m'appelle Shougo Makusori. Et je viens...A cause de ça.

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Kogoro,qui la lut à haute voix :

Aujourd'hui, je vais jouer ton requiem

Avec les instruments de la mort

Tu pousseras ton dernier soupir

Par moi,le virtuose du crime

-Pourquoi toutes ces références à la musique ?demanda Ran.

-Ça doit être parce que cet homme est musicien, non ?dit Conan.

-Euh,oui,je suis musicien,mais..Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit ? Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Ce sont vos ongles,monsieur !

-Mes ongles ?fit Makusori,incrédule.

-Ceux de la main droite sont longs,ceux de la main gauche sont courts. C'est parce que vous pincez les cordes avec la main droite,et jouez des accords avec la gauche. C'est courant chez les guitaristes !

-Mais il pourrait n'en jouer que pendant son temps libre,non ?fit remarquer Kogoro.

-Seuls les vrais guitaristes ont vraiment les ongles longs. En général, pour les fans, ils ont uniquement les ongles de la main gauche coupé. Seul un guitariste à plein temps peut avoir les ongles de la main droite ainsi ! Et votre silhouette est assez cambrée, c'est aussi habituel chez les guitaristes ! J'ai raison ?

-Eh bien oui,c'est ça,répondit l'intéressé,impressionné. Je travaille dans un cabinet de musiciens, nous sommes quatre. Mais justement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai reçu cette lettre, mais mon patron.

-Votre patron ?répéta Kogoro. Mais alors pourquoi c'est vous qui l'avez ?

-Parce qu'après l'avoir trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres ce matin, il l'a jetée. Mais ça m'inquiétait un peu, alors je l'ai récupérée. Mais comme je ne voulais pas aller voir la police avec une histoire pareille, en passant devant votre bureau, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la solution.

-Vous avez raison ! Il n'y a pas d'heure, mais il faut agir. J'y vais immédiatement !

-Je viens aussi, avec Conan !dit soudain Ran. Je suis inquiète !

N'ayant pas le temps de discuter, Kogoro accepta et ils suivirent le guitariste qui les emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Ils montèrent jusqu'à une porte qu'ouvrit leur guide,qui entra après eux.

-C'est moi,Ninda !dit le guitariste à un homme qui tapait sur un ordinateur. J'ai amené un détective !

-Quoi ?s'exclama l'homme en pivotant sur sa chaise. Mais...C'est Kogoro Mouri !

-Kogoro Mouri ?s'écria à son tour un homme en sortant sa tête d'un placard. C'est Shougo qui vous a fait venir au sujet de cette lettre ? Enchanté !ajouta-t-il en serrant la main à Kogoro. Hiura Taoi.

-Et moi, Ninda Joisa, dit l'autre homme.

-Vous êtes pianiste et M. Taoi violoniste ?lui demanda Conan.

-Quoi ? Euh,oui...Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Lorsque vous tapez sur l'ordinateur, vous tapiez loin et du bout des doigts,comme si vous jouez un morceau. Et vos doigts sont longs et fins, comme ceux d'un pianiste. Et M. Taoi a une rougeur a la main, comme un début d'ampoule. C'est une blessure que se font les violonistes après avoir joué !

-Euh,oui,exact. Impressionnant,gamin ! On reconnaît bien là quelqu'un qui vit avec Kogoro Mouri !

-Évidemment !rétorqua Kogoro. Il a tout appris de moi. Mais votre patron, où est-il ?

-Ici !hurla un homme corpulent qui entrait dans la pièce. Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-C'est Kogoro Mouri, M. Masayu. Je l'ai fait venir au sujet de cette lettre.

-Cette lettre ? Ce sont des bêtises ! Enfin bref,on verra plus tard. Enchanté,M. Mouri. Takuyo Masayu. Mais avant de pouvoir vous parler...Ninda ! Hiura ! Rendez-moi ce que je vous ai prêté !

A ces mots, Taoi prit un crayon sur son bureau et Joisa une colle sur le sien. Masayu les leur arracha des mains en hurlant :

-Rendez-les moi plus tôt, la prochaine fois ! Et toi, Ninda, tu n'as pas de colle dans ton fourbi ?

-Non,désolé,monsieur. Voyez-vous même,ajouta-il en sortant un étui de sa poche : j'ai des stylos et des crayons, mais pas de colle !

-A propos de stylos...Tenez,patron !dit Makusori. Je vous rends votre stylo !

-Ah,voilà où il était! Après celui d'hier,je ne voulais pas perdre celui-ci. Bon, venez,M. Mouri.

Ce dernier voulut suivre le patron du bureau jusqu'à une porte voisine mais, par erreur,il se cogna sur une chaise,tomba en avant...Et s'étala de tout son long sur une table où se trouvait une maquette.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Ma maquette !s'écria le patron en rattrapant in extremis le toit de la maquette qui allait tomber. Faites un peu attention !explosa-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, dit Taoi,c'est vrai que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de place. Mais heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas cassée ! Le patron a passé sa matinée à la faire, et la peinture n'a pas encore séché !

-Et ce blanc coûte cher,ajouta Masayu. Bon,je vais seul dans mon bureau. Attendez mon appel.

Énervé,il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans son bureau,ses affaires à la main. Ran souffla :

-Il est toujours aussi irascible ? Si oui, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

-A qui le dîtes-vous,soupira Joisa. Il a ses défauts, mais c'est un brillant jouer de flûte traversière !

-L'idéal pour notre quatuor, ajouta Makusori. Mais ce bureau va bientôt être dissout...

-Eh oui !grinça le violoniste. Et sa précieuse maquette représente sa future entreprise !

-Il n'y a pas de timbre.

Cette parole insolite venait d'être prononcé par Conan. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-De quoi parles-tu,sale gamin ?demanda Kogoro. On ne t'a pas sonné !

-L'enveloppe dans laquelle était la lettre,expliqua Conan. Elle n'a pas de timbre, alors la poste ne l'a pas apporté. Donc le « virtuose du crime » a du le mettre directement dans la boite aux lettres,non ?

-Imbécile !répondit Kogoro. Il a du tomber ! Cette boite aux lettres est dans l'immeuble ! Si cette enveloppe a été mise directement dans la boite, c'est que le coupable habite l'immeuble, et serait donc un membre de ce bureau, vu qu'il n'y a que ce bureau ici ! Donc c'est impossi...

Soudain, Kogoro s'arrêta,ébranlé. Il reprit alors, d'une voix différente :

-Ce qui signifie que le coupable...Est l'un d'entre vous ?

A ces mots, les trois musiciens se regardèrent étrangement. Conan allait parler,mais...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH !

Ce cri déchira le silence. Les personnes présentes furent tétanisées quelques secondes, puis se ruèrent vers le bureau. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent...M. Masayu par terre, le visage convulsé.

-M. Masayu !hurlèrent les trois autres membres du bureau d'une même voix.

Kogoro se jeta sur le corps et saisit son pouls. Rapidement, il secoua la tête.

-Trop tard, il est mort. Eh, vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

En effet, les trois musiciens s'étaient approchés du bureau et regardaient le corps.

-Partez ! C'est une scène de crime ! Allez plutôt appeler la police !

Les intéressés sortirent du bureau en trombe, laissant Kogoro, Ran et Conan seuls.

-Bien. D'après les symptômes,il a du avaler du cyanure. Suicide ou meurtre ?

-Meurtre, certainement, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, coupa Conan qui tenait une feuille à la main.

Kogoro la lui arracha alors que Conan expliquait qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la poubelle et lut :

M. Masayu, profitez de vos derniers soupirs

Le métronome de votre vie va bientôt s'arrêter

C'est votre requiem que je vais jouer

Votre dernier morceau je l'ai composé

Tel un chef d'orchestre, je vais vous diriger

Et c'est le virtuose du crime qui vous aura tué

-Le « virtuose du crime », répétait Kogoro. Il a réussi à tuer sa victime...

-Dans un endroit où elle était absolument seule...continua Ran,horrifié...

-Tout comme lui, il nous a manipulé à son gré,rajouta Conan...Et c'est l'un de ces trois hommes qui nous a joué.

* * *

Le virtuose du crime a réussi son plan ! Comment a-t-il empoisonné M. Masayu ? Reviewez, si vous aimez !

PS : Si elle lit cette fiction, je remercie EmYasmina de ses reviews et lui dédie cette fiction.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Manipulation et déduction

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 2 : Manipulation et déduction

-Le _virtuose du crime _?répéta Maigret,incrédule. C'est lui qui a tué M. Masayu ?

-Oui,je le crains,inspecteur Maigret. Bien que j'ignore encore comment...

Les inspecteurs de police étaient arrivés assez vite et Maigret,Takagi et Sato étaient tous trois là, ainsi que les experts, qui s'affairaient dans le bureau de la victime. Après avoir soupiré, Kogoro raconta tout aux inspecteurs : l'arrivée du nouveau client, la lettre, leur venue ici, la mystérieuse mort du patron du bureau et la découverte du message. Maigret le lut, ainsi que la lettre, et dit :

-Effectivement. Je commence à comprendre, Mouri... Et si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, ce « virtuose du crime » se trouverait parmi ces trois hommes ?

-Je le crains, inspecteur. Mais avant de s'occuper d'eux, il y a autre chose de plus important : comment a-t-il empoisonné M. Masayu, qui était seul dans son bureau ?

-A ce sujet...répondit l'un des experts. Nous avons trouvé quelques traces de poison...

-Quoi Où ça ?!

-Il y en avait sur le bureau, sur la chaise, sur le message retrouvé dans la poubelle et sur...

-Minute, coupa Kogoro. Il y en avait sur le message ? Alors tout s'explique ! Le coupable en a mis sur le message qu'il a posé sur le bureau. M. Masayu l'a pris pour le lire et s'est mis du poison sur les mains ! Ainsi, inutile de devoir être dans le bureau ! Tout s'explique !

-Euh, non,M. Mouri,dit Sato. Pourquoi aurait-il porté ses doigts à sa bouche ?

-Et surtout, reprit l'expert, que le poison retrouvé avait la forme des doigts. Donc c'est la victime elle-même qui l'a déposé. Tout comme sur la chaise, le bureau et divers objets, comme un stylo, qu'il a tenu avec les doigts recouverts de poison. Mais à propos de ce stylo...

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce stylo ?demanda Takagi.

-Eh bien, pas avec le stylo lui-même, mais le capuchon...Était très abimé et mouillé par de la salive, alors je dirais qu'il a été...Mâchouillé, hésita l'expert.

-Ah,ça !dit Taoi. Il faisait souvent ça,il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

-Hum ? Mais...M. Makusori, demanda Kogoro,ce stylo...C'était celui qu'il vous avait prêté ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Mais pourquoi...

-Alors vous êtes le meurtrier ! Vous avez mis du poison sur le capuchon du stylo que vous a prêté votre patron ! Vous le lui avez rendu et, quand il l'a mis dans sa bouche, il s'est empoisonné !

-Euh, non, non !s'écria Makusori. Ce n'est pas moi !

-Il a raison, M. Mouri. C'est une brillante théorie, mais c'est impossible, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de poison sur le capuchon : le réactif n'a rien fait apparaître. Et il n'y a pas de teinture d'iode ici,

Kogoro ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant l'expert...Et la referma. Il finit par réussir à articuler :

-Et...Il n'y avait donc aucun objet avec du poison n'ayant pas la forme des doigts ?

-Non, répondit l'expert. Absolument rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Takagi finit par dire, d'une voix blanche :

-Alors...Comment le coupable a-t-il pu empoisonner sa victime ? C'est impossible !

-Non,je ne crois pas. C'est très simple,dit Conan,à la stupeur générale.

-Que veux-tu dire, Conan ?dit Ran. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben, je crois. Le coupable est bien l'un de ces trois hommes, non ?

-Certainement, et alors ?reprit Maigret.

-Eh bien, à la découverte du corps, ils se sont tous les trois approchés du bureau. Alors le coupable a très bien pu prendre l'objet où se trouvait le poison et le cacher dans la pièce principale alors qu'ils étaient partis téléphoner...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui-ci fut rapidement rompu par l'éclat de Maigret :

-Mais bien sûr ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! Messieurs les experts, venez ! Il faut chercher cet objet !

Au pas de course, ils allèrent dans la pièce principale, où attendaient déjà les trois suspects.

-Vous avez trouvé un indice ?s'écria aussitôt Makusori.

-Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder...répondit Kogoro.

Puis, sous le regard ahuri des trois musiciens, toutes les personnes présentes ( à l'exception de Conan et Ran ) commencèrent une fouille méthodique de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il cherchait, Takagi s'arrêta devant la maquette et demanda, intrigué :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la maquette du nouveau bureau du patron, répondit Joisa. Là où il allait aller après...

-Après nous avoir virés, acheva Taoi. Eh, vous ! Attention...

Trop tard ! En s'approchant pour examiner la maquette, Maigret s'était cogné contre la chaise et était tombé en avant, pile sur la maquette, qui bougea dangereusement. Joisa se précipita :

-Oh, non ! Pas encore ! Ah, ouf ! Elle n'est pas tombé et aucune pièce n'a bougé,souffla-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, dit Maigret en se relevant. Mais...Pourquoi « encore » ?

-Parce que moi aussi, je suis tombé tout à l'heure, expliqua Kogoro.

-Bon,plus de peur que de mal, dit Sato. Nous reprenons la fouille ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais, après 20 minutes de recherches infructueuses, toujours rien.

-Zut ! Nous n'avons rien trouvé, dut reconnaître Maigret, dépité. Pourquoi ça ?

-Peut-être que le coupable a toujours l'objet avec le poison sur lui ?proposa Conan.

-Bonne idée ! Takagi, fouille-les ! Et, tant qu'on y est, interroge-les séparément !

Takagi se retira avec les trois suspects tandis que Conan, l'air pensif, entra dans le bureau où la victime avait trouvé la mort. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et dit pour lui-même :

-Je sens que la clé de ce meurtre se trouve ici. Dans ce bureau. Réfléchissons...L'objet qu'a utilisé le coupable doit être un objet habituel, sinon sa présence aurait étonné M. Masayu. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? Je ne vois rien qui manque sur ce bureau. Donc j'ai tort ? A moins que... Et si...Et si il ne manquait rien ? Et si le coupable avait échangé l'objet qu'il a utilisé par un objet identique, et que c'est cet objet qu'il a caché quelque part ? Mais dans ce cas...Ce que les trois suspects ont emprunté à M. Masayu...Un stylo, un crayon et une colle...Serait-ce ça la clé du mystère ?

-Une colle ? A propos de ça, il y a un détail étrange...dit un expert qui était dans la pièce.

-Quel détail étrange ?demanda Conan, surpris.

-Eh bien, répondit l'expert, il y avait un bâton de colle sur le bureau, qui était presque vide. Mais quelqu'un l'a utilisé jusqu'au bout, car on a pris ce qui restait avec je ne sais quoi de petit et fin...

-Un crayon, sûrement, dit l'inspecteur Sato qui se tenait contre la porte.

-Hum ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça, inspecteur Sato ?demanda Conan.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Takagi. Apparemment, les trois suspects ont tous raconté que la victime était tellement avare que lorsqu'elle finissait un bâton de colle, avec un crayon, elle prenait ce qui restait et l'utilisait. Et c'était embêtant car le crayon était tout collant après ça...

-Ah,je comprends maintenant pourquoi il y avait le papier, dit l'expert. Il y avait le croquis d'instrument à l'envers sur le bureau, et une colle rebouchée à côté. Comme il y avait de la colle dessus, j'imagine qu'il allait coller ce croquis, mais que la mort l'a emportée avant...

Sans rien dire, Conan sortit du bureau, l'esprit à ébullition. Il pensait :

-Un stylo, une colle et un crayon...Tous ces objets empruntés par les suspects peuvent avoir joué un rôle dans ce meurtre. Et j'ai bien une petite idée sur la méthode, mais rien de certain... Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas où le coupable a caché l'arme du crime, et je n'ai aucune preuve, sans parler du fait qu'il me manque un élément pour connaître la méthode. Bon, pas le choix...

Conan se dirigea vers les suspects, qui étaient interrogés par Maigret, Takagi et Kogoro. Il glissa :

-Excusez-moi ? Est-ce que je peux leur poser des questions ?

La réplique cinglante de Kogoro fut étouffé par l'approbation des deux inspecteurs, et Conan dit :

-M. Makusori, est-ce que par hasard, M. Masayu aurait perdu un stylo, une colle ou un crayon ?

-Euh, eh bien, oui. Hier, il se plaignait de ne pas retrouver un stylo. Pourquoi...

-M. Joisa, coupa Conan, M. Masayu avait parlé de votre « fourbi ». De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

-Ah,ça ? C'est un étui dans lequel je range des stylos, des crayons... C'est plus pratique qu'une grosse trousse, et ça me dépanne bien quand j'en ai besoin,expliqua le pianiste, en sortant ledit étui d'une poche de son ample veste.

-Eh bien, vous vous en servez beaucoup !remarqua Takagi. L'un des endroit où vous les glissez s'est cassé !

-Oh, je l'utilise très souvent. Autre chose, mon gar...

-Oui, pour M. Taoi. Outre le tic du stylo et son avarice, M. Masayu n'avait pas un caractère particulier ?

-Excepté le fait que c'était un gros abruti égoïste, insensible et lâche, non, répondit ironiquement le violoniste.

Un concert de protestations émises par les deux autres musiciens s'éleva suite à cette insulte déguisée, et Conan en profita pour s'esquiver. Il regarda alors attentivement la pièce.

-Où ? Où a-t-il caché ce dont il s'est servi pour le crime ? Ça ne sert à rien que je connaisse son identité si je ne sais pas où est l'arme du crime. Sans parler des preuves...

Il se tut et réfléchit intensément. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'écria à mi-voix :

-Mais...J'y pense...Tout à l'heure...II y a eu...Alors qu'avant... Mais oui ! C'est là que le coupable a caché son matériel ! Aucun doute ! Reste les preuves... Mais il est malin, et il a tout prévu... Comme le prouve la lettre envoyé à la victime et le message qu'il lui a laissé...Il a pris un gros risque, preuve de sa confiance en lui et de sa prétention...Ce qui perd les assassins...N'a-t-il vraiment rien oublié ?

Conan se balada dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant à nouveau.

-N'y a-t-il aucun détail qu'il aurait omis ? Voyons... Tout à l'heure, la victime a dit...Et cet homme a aussi dit...Est-ce que par hasard...Si mon raisonnement est bon, il a s'est aussi servi de ses dons musicaux pour commettre son crime. Mais dans ce cas...Vu l'endroit qu'il a choisi...Peut-être que...Oui...C'est ça !

Conan eut alors un petit rire. Il regarda alors les suspects et pensa :

-Le meurtrier, c'est lui...Il s'est habilement servi de manies, de ses dons artistiques et de cette pièce pour tuer le directeur... Mais il ignore que la preuve de son crime se trouve encore sur lui...Et que, alors que la victime était seule et qu'il l'a bien dirigée tel un chef d'orchestre et qu'il a réussi à masquer la preuve de son crime, il ignore que c'est sa propre intelligence qui va le conduire à sa perte... Oui...C'est bien ça...Le virtuose du crime a joué son dernier concerto... J'ai trouvé !

* * *

Mais qui est le virtuose du crime ? Et comment a-t-il empoisonné sa victime ? La réponse au prochain et dernier chapitre ! Vous pouvez laisser des hypothèses ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

PS : comme ça ressemble à une affaire du tome 15, j'ai fait exprès de parler de la teinture d'iode. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun rapport.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le virtuose du crime

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Chapitre 3 : Le véritable virtuose du crime

-Bon, je sais qui est le coupable ! Plus qu'à attendre que Kogoro soit au bon endroit...

Et, justement, Kogoro était près de la maquette, où une chaise était tirée. Le sourire aux lèvres, Conan ouvrit le cadran de sa montre, visa...Et tira, pile dans le cou de Kogoro, qui, se mit à tomber et s'affala sur la chaise, les bras ballants, ce qui bouscula la maquette. Makusori s'écria :

-Oh non, la maquette ! M. Mouri ! Elle va s'abimer, à force !

-Du calme, monsieur Makusori, dit alors Conan, qui s'était réfugié sous la table et parlait dans son nœud papillon. Ce n'est qu'une maquette...Bien qu'elle a eu sa partie dans le morceau du coupable...

-Oh,s'exclama Takagi. Cette pose et ce ton dédaigneux...C'est Kogoro l'endormi !

-Kogoro l'endormi ?!répondit Joisa. C'est donc ça ?

-Et, minute !coupa Taoi, agacé. C'est quoi cette histoire de maquette ?

-Le meurtrier l'a utilisé dans son plan pour empoisonner M. Masayu, répondit calmement Conan.

-N'im-por-te quoi, rétorqua Taoi. La maquette n'était même pas dans le bureau où il est mort !

-Certes. Vous avez raison,M. Taoi. Ce n'est pas de ça dont s'est servi le coupable. Il a utilisé l'objet qu'il a emprunté à la victime, les manies de celles-ci et ses propres dons artistiques. Sans oublier cette pièce et, surtout, le stylo qu'il a volé au directeur la veille !

-Attendez un peu, M. Mouri, glissa Makusori. La personne qui a emprunté le stylo à M. Masayu, c'est moi...Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'accuser ?

-Pas nécessairement, M. Makusori. N'importe qui a pu voler ce stylo, pas forcément vous.

-On a compris, Mouri, interrompit Maigret, impatient. Tu peux aller au fait ?

-J'y arrive. Inspecteur, demandez à votre expert le détail étrange qu'il a remarqué.

-Ah ? Et quel est ce détail ?demanda Maigret à l'intéressé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, inspecteur ! Simplement, le bâton de colle sur le bureau, qui était presque vide, avait été utilisé jusqu'au bout, car on a pris ce qui restait avec je ne sais quoi de petit et fin...

-Et quel est le rapport avec le problème qui nous occupe, Mouri ?demanda Maigret.

-L'inspecteur Sato supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un crayon. Mais moi, j'ai une autre idée. Un capuchon de stylo... Et il y avait un stylo sur le bureau, celui qu'a rendu M. Makusori...

-Je me répète, mais où est le rapport ?hurla presque Maigret, énervé.

-La victime avait un tic : elle mâchouillait son capuchon de stylo. Le meurtrier s'est servi de ça...

-Mouri, espèce d'imbécile ! L'expert a déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de poison sur le capuchon : le réactif n'a rien fait apparaître. Et il n'y a pas de teinture d'iode ici, alors on n'a pas pu le faire disparaître : ta théorie est fausse ! Et si les stylos avaient été échangés, le capuchon serait normal ! Je n'ai pas fait de test ADN, mais je suis prêt à parier que ce serait celui de la victime !

-En effet, parce que le stylo retrouvé est celui que le meurtrier a volé hier à la victime.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes d'une même voix.

-Le coupable avait prémédité son crime, comme le prouve son message. Son plan a donc lui aussi été préparé à l'avance. Hier, il a volé un stylo, lui aussi victime de la manie du mort. Lorsqu'aujourd'hui, il est entré dans le bureau, il a pris le nouveau stylo et l'a échangé avec l'ancien ! Ainsi, le réactif ne prouverait rien ! Ensuite, le meurtrier a caché son arme dans cette pièce, dans...

-Une minute,M. Mouri. Si j'ai bien suivi votre récit, demanda Joisa, le poison était sur le capuchon du stylo. Le coupable est donc celui qui a emprunté le stylo...Shougo ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le guitariste, qui blêmit aussitôt. Il hurla :

-Non...Non non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis innocent !

-Il a raison, coupa Conan avec la voix de Kogoro. Il n'est pas coupable. Moi aussi je l'ai cru, à un moment, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?demanda le violoniste.

-Parce que si le poison était sur le capuchon du stylo, M. Masayu aurait laissé des traces de cyanure dans la colle elle-même. Mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, le poison n'était pas dessus !

-Mais...Mais alors, souffla Maigret, ébranlé.

-Mais dans ce cas, papa, demanda Ran, où était le poison ?

-Je vais vous le dire. Je reviens sur un détail. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que le coupable s'était servi des manies de la victime pour le tuer. Il en avait deux : mâchouiller son stylo et récolter le reste de colle. Sachant cela, n'est-il pas réaliste de penser que le poison se trouvait dans la colle, que M. Masayu en a pris avec le capuchon de son stylo et qu'en le mâchouillant, il se serait empoisonné ?

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Takagi qui le rompit en premier en balbutiant :

-Mais...Dans ce cas...Le coupable est...

-En effet, approuva « Kogoro ». L'assassin de M. Masayu est donc la personne qui lui avait emprunté un bâton de colle... Ninda Joisa... Le virtuose du crime... C'est vous !

A ces mots, toute l'attention fut centrée vers le pianiste qui, lui, déclara avec assurance :

-Brillante théorie, M. Mouri ! Mais ne devrait-il pas y avoir du poison sur la colle dans ce cas ?

-Exact. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez aussi échangé contre un autre bâton de colle !

Le regard du pianiste se durcit.

-N'importe quoi !répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Vous en aviez emporté un, n'est-ce pas ? Un bâton de colle...J'imagine qu'il était dans votre étui... Quand M. Masayu vous a demandé sa colle, vous ne lui avez pas rendu celui qu'il vous avait prêté, mais celui que vous aviez préalablement rempli de cyanure. Et plus tard, lorsque nous nous sommes précipités dans le bureau, vous aviez échangé le stylo ET la colle contre les mêmes objets, complètement inoffensifs. Et ensuite, vous les avez cachés dans cette pièce en allant téléphoner.

-C'est grotesque ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'avais une colle dans mon étui ?

-Comme l'a fait remarquer l'inspecteur Takagi, l'un des endroits où vous glissez les stylos ou les crayons est cassé. Et cela parce que vous y avez mis quelque chose de bien trop gros ! Un bâton de colle, par exemple !

Joisa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Conan en profita pour reprendre son souffle, puis reprit :

-Voilà comment les choses se sont passées. M. Masayu est rentré dans son bureau. Il a sorti la colle, le crayon et le stylo de sa poche, puis a pris un croquis qu'il voulait coller. Il a donc ouvert la colle, a remarqué qu'elle était presque finie et s'est servi du capuchon de son stylo pour prendre ce qui restait, ce qui explique le poison qu'il avait sur les doigts. Il est courant de se mettre de la colle sur les doigts quand on en utilise. Il devrait donc y avoir de légères traces de poison sur le croquis. Ensuite, il a reposé le stylo et a dû voir le message que M. Joisa avait déposé. Il l'a lu, déposant au passage des traces de poison dessus et, énervé, l'a froissé, et a reculé sa chaise avec sa main où se trouvait quelques traces de poison, et a jeté le message dans la poubelle. Ainsi, il ne restait une quantité importante de poison que sur le capuchon du stylo. Avant de coller le croquis, la manie de M. Masayu l'a emportée et il a porté le capuchon à sa bouche. En le mâchouillant, il a avalé le cyanure et a dû rapidement s'empoisonner. Quand il a crié, le capuchon est logiquement tombé de sa bouche et a dû rouler par terre. Quand à M. Masayu, il est tombé en arrière avec sa chaise... Et il est mort. Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le bureau, M. Joisa a subrepticement échangé la colle avec le poison avec une inoffensive. Il a aussi discrètement ramassé le capuchon du stylo, sans même devoir prendre ce dernier. Il n'a donc même pas eu besoin de prendre le stylo, qui aurait été peut-être été trop gros pour la cachette qu'il avait choisie...

-Et quelle est cette cachette ?rugit soudain Joisa. Je commence à en avoir assez !

-Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Dans la maquette.

-Dans cette maquette ?s'écria Sato en se tournant vers la construction.

-Oui. M. Joisa l'a rapidement caché ici alors que ses collègues téléphonaient. Rien de plus facile !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Ninda les a cachés ici ?demanda Makusori.

-Lors de mon arrivée, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur la maquette, et le toit a penché dangereusement et a failli tomber. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, lorsque l'inspecteur Maigret est lui aussi tombé, aucune pièce n'a bougée. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis, quelque chose a calé le toit de la maquette. N'est-ce pas, M. Joisa ? Vous avez probablement coincé le bâton de colle entre le sol et le toit, de la maquette avec le capuchon juste en dessous. Ainsi, même si on secouait, elle ne tombait pas ! Mais l'inconvénient de cette mise en scène, c'est que le toit est lui aussi coincé. Je l'ai donc rapidement remarqué lorsque l'inspecteur est tombé. Vous avez joué de malchance !

-J'en ai assez de cette comédie !explosa Joisa. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

-C'est vrai, vous êtes très malin M. Joisa. Et tout ce que j'ai avancé n'est qu'un faisceau de présomptions. Mais il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous avez omis...

-Et pourrais-je savoir quoi ? Si j'étais coupable, je veux dire ?ajouta Joisa.

-Ça concerne la maquette et les objets que vous y avez mis.

-Ah, désolé Mouri, mais si tu espères qu'il a laissé des empreintes, tu as tort ! On a récupéré la colle et le capuchon, qui s'y trouvaient effectivement, mais il n'y avait pas d'empreintes.

-Évidemment, il a eu le temps de les effacer avec un mouchoir, par je pensais à autre chose, vu sa violente réaction toute à l'heure, j'imagine que votre patron tenait à sa maquette comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. J'en déduis qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Taoi. Mais quel est le rapport ?

-Voyez-vous, M. Joisa, vous avez une très ample veste. Quand vous avez mis la colle et le capuchon dans la maquette, vous avez été forcé de retrousser votre veste pour passer votre bras.

-Et même si c'était vrai, rétorqua Joisa, en quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il ?

-Inspecteur Takagi ! S'il vous plait, retroussez-lui sa manche gauche ou sa manche droite...

Joisa eut un mouvement, mais Takagi lui attrapa son bras droit et le retroussa.« Kogoro » triompha :

-Une tache de peinture blanche ! Voyez-vous, M. Joisa, M. Masayu avait entièrement peint sa maquette. J'ai donc supposé qu'il avait pu la peindre à l'intérieur. Mais, de fait, vous aviez du en avoir sur votre bras ! C'était un coup de poker, mais apparemment, j'avais raison ! Vous comprenez, monsieur Joisa ? Votre patron a peinte cette maquette ce matin. Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes faite cette tache ?

Joisa semblait avoir reçu un coup de massue. Il réussit à dire :

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi m'avez-vous soupçonné ?

-Vous êtes pianiste, M. Joisa. Et le coupable a utilisé une maquette. Une maquette représente une véritable construction, mais à taille réduite. Donc on n'est pas censé pouvoir mettre quelque chose dedans...A moins d'avoir des doigts suffisamment fins pour cela, comme un pianiste.

-Ah, je vois, dit Joisa. Ce sont ces doigts qui m'ont trahis ? C'est dommage...

-Ninda !s'écria Makusori, choqué. C'est toi « le virtuose du crime » ?!

-Oui, Shougo, c'est moi. C'est drôle, non ? Si tu n'étais pas allé voir M. Mouri, on ne m'aurait sans doute pas démasqué...

-Mais, Ninda...Pourquoi as-tu tué le patron ?demanda Taoi. Tu ne semblais pas lui en vouloir ?

-C'est vrai. Il y a peu, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Et j'ai encaissé le fait que nous devions partir. Mais il y a deux jours, il... Vous étiez parti et il ne restait que moi, mais Masayu l'ignorait. Je voulais aller le saluer avant de partir, et je suis allé vers son bureau. Il travaillait à sa maquette mais il téléphonait. J'ai cru que j'entendais mal. Il disait à son interlocuteur :

-Vous voyez, monsieur, j'ai deux comptes dans votre banque...Le deuxième contient une certaine somme que j'avais mise de côté pour mes employés, comme un parachute doré...Mais c'est désormais inutile...Pouvez-vous la virez-là sur mon compte ? Dans trois jours ? Merci.

-Quoi ?!hurla Taoi, fou de rage. L'argent qu'il nous avait promis en contre-partie de notre départ...

-Il allait le garder pour lui ?comprit Makusori, incrédule.

-Exact. A ce moment, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. J'avais trois jours. Le virement aurait eu lieu demain, mais sa mort l'aurait annulée. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Vous...Vous l'avez tué pour l'argent ?demanda Ran, choqué.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'argent ! Ce « parachute doré »...Il nous l'avait promis dès notre engagement...Et il trahissait cela ! C'était une question de confiance...

-Ça suffit, dit Maigret. Vous nous expliquerez cela au commissariat. Takagi...

Takagi secoua la tête et sortit des menottes, qu'il passa aux mains du coupable. Celui-ci dit alors :

-Vous savez,M. Mouri...Le nom que j'ai choisi...Le virtuose du crime... Je crois que...Il n'a pas uniquement cette signification...Peut-être peut-on dire que quelqu'un qui résout des crimes aussi facilement...Est un connaisseur de cet art, et donc, un virtuose ?

-On peut effectivement penser à ça, répondit « Kogoro », intrigué .

-Dans ce cas, vous méritez ce titre mieux que moi,acheva Joisa. Au revoir...M. Le virtuose du crime.

Joisa sortit alors de la pièce, escorté par Takagi et Sato. Conan, lui, sortit de sous la table.

-Cet homme était certainement un virtuose, se dit-il. Mais des mots, peut-être...

Un sourire éclairait le visage de notre détective.

(…)

Conan était chez lui. Chez Shinichi Kudo. C'était le week-end, il avait tout son temps.

-Merci de l'avoir gardé, professeur, pensa-t-il...Il m'avait manqué...

Il ouvrit l'étui qu'il avait devant lui, prit l'instrument, se positionna, éleva l'archet... Et commença à jouer sur son violon.

Je ne sais ce que penserait quelqu'un qui le verrait jouer ainsi. Peut-être penserait-on à un jeune virtuose du violon... Mais vous et moi, nous savons qu'il n'a pas seulement ce don, non ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que rien ne vous a semblé irréaliste ! Reviewez, si vous aimez !


End file.
